


Man on a mission

by lalois



Series: Dealing with it [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Skype, Starting Over, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ryo is in Taiwan for promoting his Hitsuji no Ki Movie where, incidentally, he also announces K8 will be having concerts there. It's the first announcement since Subaru's departure from the group.





	Man on a mission

He had sunk into the hotel room bed as soon as he had closed the door behind him.  
Not even bothering to take off his boots first, as usual. A habit he shared with someone else, like their fans had recently found out at some recent Chronicle episode.  
  
Yeah, their fans. The ones he had just had the honour to deliver the news about their upcoming tour dates in Taiwan, in September.  
The first good news, after the two weeks of despair they had all had to go through.  
  
He rolled over the mattress, to check his mobile in his bag.  
Not that many messages waiting for him, but all of them were more than important.  
  
Maru, an avalanche of tender words to say he loved him and that he hugged him tight, despite the distance.  
  
Shota, with a sparkling emoji and a big heart.  
  
Jun with a vocal message, whistling openly as if to mock him.  
  
Murakami-kun with his concise 'good job, Ryo' that meant more than he could ever tell.  
  
Yokoyama-kun, saying ' _so cocky of you, Dokkun. You made us all look so proud of who we are.'_  
  
Ohkura's short message '. _.. you tired?'_  
  
And Subaru's absence, of course. It had expected it. But it did hurt.   
  
They would all have needed time to tend their own wounds, each of them. And it was not like he and Subaru had ever been that talkative with each other, during those last twenty years together.  
  
Still, he knew better than anyone else what it meant to part ways from a group. One moment you're there, thinking about the schedule, the next one you're not to be committed to worry about the future of that group anymore. You hear about it from outside; from the corridors, from the colleagues, but you're no part of it anymore.  
  
Subaru had chosen to follow that path.   
But they would have never be apart like it had happened with NEWS, right? Kanjani8 were different. They were a family.  
  
Shit, it did hurt so much.  
He needed to focus on something else, something that could distract him. Soothe his pain.  
  
He typed a few short replies and one last message, to a certain someone:  
_\-- I'm never tired. --_  
  
His LINE app flashed an immediate reply.  
_> > Liar. Tension must have been so high. <<_  
  
He grinned. Stupid drummer who did always know better than him. He kicked his boots away and propped himself up, to sit on the bed.  
_\-- Still awake? --  
>> It's not that late. <<  
  
\-- How was the filming today? --  
>> Shouldn't I be the one asking questions instead? <<_  
He grinned again.  
  
- _\- You're so slow, MonteKura. Questions like what? --  
>> How many girls did you hit on today? <<  
_  
He sniggered, grinning for the third time in a row, beaming like an idiot.   
He frowned, thinking about the best reply he could give.  
  
_\-- Is that important? --  
>> You don't know how much. <<  
_  
Ah... there were absolutely no words on Earth that could describe that feeling. Making Ohkura jealous. Having him cast that super deadly bitchy glare of him.  
  
_\-- Tbh... I lost count. --_  
Ohkura's flow of message suddenly stopped.  
  
Oh-oh.   
He furiously typed a couple of counter-messages, before it was too late.  
_\-- You're a... --  
\-- Jealous. --  
\-- Bitch. --  
  
>> Of course I am, idiot. <<  
>> You looked so... amazing. <<  
>> Moron. <<  
  
\-- ... Forgiven? --  
>> You wished. <<  
>> Nope, of course. <<  
  
\-- I was so happy, MonteKura. That we could finally convey some good news... --  
>> You deserved to be the one delivering the news, Ryochan... <<  
  
\-- Shit, Ohkura! We all deserved to be the ones! --  
\-- We do all crave for a reason to go on despite the pain, right now. --  
_  
He looked aghast at the message he had just sent.  
The pain. He had admitted it. Written about it, even.  
  
Flashes of images suddenly flood his mind.  
Yokoyama-kun's tears during their last press conference together, Shota's absence due to hospitalization, Ohkura's hollow cheeks and his tremendous paleness.  
  
And then, he received another message.  
_> > Miss you. <<  
_  
His heart skipped a beat.  
Of all things, why that? Why in that moment? How dare he...?  
_\-- Fuck, Ohkura. --  
>> Miss you. <<  
  
\-- You shouldn't say that, you idiot. --  
>> I don't care. Miss you. <<  
  
\-- And btw, why do you never tell me straight?! --  
>> Miss you. <<  
  
\-- ... miss you too... --  
\-- Moron. --  
>> I wish I was there, Ryochan... <<  
_  
And then, it was all too much.  
He scrolled down the LINE app, searched for his Skype one and clicked on Ohkura's profile for a call.  
  
_"What is it that you were to say if you were here, then?_ " Ryo whined on the phone, in a hoarse voice.  
For a moment, the drummer seemed too taken aback to reply, and Ryo listened to his silence, over the phone.  
  
> _> That you're brave_. << he heard then. >>  _And that you'll never be alone, Ryochan. None of us will. I told you. <<_  
He lingered on the soothing sound of that voice. So strong. So beautiful. It made him feel so much. Always.  
  
" _Ohkura..."  
>> You must be half naked already, right? <<  
"Eh?"  
>> Stripping off like you always do after some event, aren't you? <<  
_  
He laughed wholeheartedly.  
" _To tell the truth... I am not. I started sending weird texts to a certain someone as soon as I arrived here, so I didn't even have time for a quick shower,_ " he confessed in a mellow voice, rubbing his temple.  
  
_> > Good. <<  
"Good for what?"  
  
>> You're so dense,<<_ Ohkura told him in some alluring, sexy voice. >>  _Meeting all those female fans didn't do you any good, Ryochan. I dare say that next time you'd better meet none... <<  
"Mh, I see.._." he listed carefully, lulled by the softness of Ohkura's voice, the low key he used so rarely, even with him. " _I'd love to inform you that in the meantime, while you babbled for so long, my clothes are basically gone."  
  
>> Does it mean that you can feel my hands on your hips, Ryochan? <<  
"Yeah."  
  
>> Both? <<  
"Uhm, yeah, but there's, mmh..."  
>> What? <<  
"You can feel it too, right? The elastic band of the boxers is in the way."  
  
>> It's not. I'm pulling it down, Ryochan. And you're shivering, even though you'll never admit it, not even when there's an ocean between us... <<  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you idiot. And you'd better-"  
>> Stroke you now that you're so hard? Sure, I'm doing that. You're so hot, Ryochan... <<  
_  
Ryo closed his eyes, panting. He had put him on speakerphone and it was amazing, the way Ohkura's voice resonated within the walls, all around him. Inside him, at the same time.   
  
_"Ohkura..."  
>> Mh? <<  
"You can feel it too, right? The way I'm biting your neck. Pulling at your sweatshirt."   
_  
He heard the drummer giggle softly.  
> _> You're so naughty, Ryochan... so much I-"  
"I'm tickling your nipples, babe,_ " Ryo went on, " _because that's my favourite game, after all."_  
He heard a softened noise, and then a prolonged, languorous moan filling the room, and he smiled.  
  
" _Not to mention your beautiful mole right down your heart,_ " Ryo went on,  _"and my teeth on your breasts... Ohkura, my teeth..."  
>> Ryochan, you're a- <<  
"And I'm spreading your legs 'coz your trousers are no more in the way, you know?"  
>> Ryochan, you're hard, you need to- <<  
"No, no... we're rocking our hips together, you can feel it, Ohkura,_" Ryo insisted, touching himself in the process. " _And you're sucking at my fingers. They're wet. I'm pushing them inside you, and you're stirring from pleasure. You're so hot."  
_  
Another strangled moan echoing in the room, and Ryo panted hard, as well.  
> _> Ryo...  <<  
"Nope, not yet. You know how I like it best, right? Biting the tender flesh of your inner thighs with my teeth, because you're so freakin' beautiful when you let go, Tatsu...."  
>> I need... Ryochan, you have to..."  
"Yeah. You come, Tatsu. You can come."  
_  
He heard a ecstatic noise through the phone, followed by some raucous panting and his name, repeated over and over and echoing melodiousy in the room.  
  
_> > Ryochan... << _he could hear after that, >> _it's... it's me leaving that many teeny tiny kisses on your tip. The way you look at me when I'm this naughty... you can see what's in the depth of my eyes right now, right? You can see, because I'm on your cock and you taste so damn good and I love it, whenever you look so proud of m_ e..."  
  
Ryo gaped, his eyes closed, concentrating on the sensation evoked by his lover's temptation, mirrored in the hotness burning on his lower abdomen. Ohkura's warmth. There with him.  
  
_"Tatsu, please..."  
>> Ryo... <<_  
That name alone. That voice, so sexy and sweet.  
_> > Ryo, come... <<  
_  
Ryo cried aloud throwing his head backwards, and was left panting a lot, feeling Ohkura's warmth as if still lingering upon his naked skin and his blurred tender gaze after reaching the climax, despite the distance, despite it all.   
  
He stood still in bed, opening his eyes. Back into the world.  
He felt covered in cold sweat now, as if Ohkura's body had suddenly vanished from him, into thin air.  
  
" _... Ohkura?"_  he tentatively asked, sounding a little worried even though he didn't wish to.  
It had been amazing.  
It could be amazing anyway, when powerful feelings like theirs were in the way.  
  
" _Ohkura?_ " he repeated, sitting up.  
> _> Ryochan...  <<_  
Ryo took a tissue from the bedside table, cleaning himself up before grabbing the phone between his trembling hands.  
  
" _Hey..."  
>> You okay, Ryochan? <_< the drummer asked him in a tiny voice. >> _It seems like- <<   
"Show me your face, Tatsu,"_ Ryo gaped, without thinking twice.  
  
_> > Eh? <<  
"I wanna see you right now. Please."  
_  
When Ohkura activated the video button, Ryo could finally see a flushed face with round red cheeks, and beautiful brown eyes still clouded by thick, unmistakable pleasure.  
  
> _> I'm... Ryochan, are you okay? You look-  <<  
"Orgasmed,_" Ryo giggled. " _Same for you, I guess."_  
Ohkura chuckled.  
>> _I am, indeed_ << he confirmed. >> _Even though, well... <<  
"Well what?"  
_  
> _> You were kind of rough,  << _Ohkura mocked him, and when Ryo blinked blankly, Ohkura zoomed away from his face and for a moment, Ryo saw nothing but blurred things. At least until the display of his mobile put into focus something very different from Ohkura’s face, and he gasped openly.  
The drummer's swollen nipples.  
The little, perfect, amazing nipples he loved. Swollen, because of his teasing.  
  
He couldn't help but feel his cheeks become slightly pink.  
It had worked for real. Feeling near, despite so many kilometers separating them.  
  
_"I have to make sure your nipples won't ever feel lonely,_ " he teased.  
> _> You have to, indeed,  <<_ Ohkura told him, in the sweetest voice ever.  
Ryo grinned.  
  
_"Ohkura... next time you'll be here with me. Next time in Taiwan."  
>> No need for international phone calls then, right? <<  
"Interesting phone calls, you mean. You were surprisingly talkative tonight."_  
It was Ohkura's turn to giggle over the phone.  
  
_"Hey, you..."  
>> Hey... <<  
"Wait for me. I'll be back home by tomorrow."  
>> I know. I'll wait anyway, _<< the drummer assured him.  
The mere thought of it had Ryo flush pink again.  
  
_"Okay."  
>> Okay... <<  
  
"I don't want to, but I'd better hung up now, Tatsu."  
>> Sure... Bye, Ryochan. I love you. <<  
  
"Eh?"_ Ryo blinked twice.  
  
>>  _You have to hung up, you said,_ << Ohkura murmured.  
"But you said-"  
>> You have to hung up, Ryochan, << the drummer insisted, not without a certain provocative hint in the voice.  
  
_"What if I don't have to, anymore?"  
>> Mmh... so you don't? <<  
  
"I could find something better to do, after all."  
>> Like spending the night flirting with me, you mean? <<  
"I don't flirt, Ohkura."  
>> Sure, you don't. You just have Skype sex. I can tell it's so different..."_ the drummer mocked him.  
  
Ryo had to admit it. He enjoyed the game, quite too much. Sex with Ohkura was awesome enough, but their mutual teasing was even better, sometimes. Especially when one was in Taiwan and the other sprawled in his huge bed in Japan.  
  
_> > You know, Ryochan?_ << Ohkura started out, in a low voice, very delicate and very different from the sensual one he had displayed since they had ignited the game. >>  _When you showed me your face, before, you looked so worn out and so sexy at the same time. So much I wanted... I want... I wanna touch you, right now, and I can't.  
And whenever I can't, I feel... frustrated_  << he confessed, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Ryo didn't reply. Ohkura was pretty straightforward all the times, but not about his feelings. It was definitely not that usual to hear him say something like that. But maybe Subaru's departure from the group had indeed contributed cracking some walls that they would have never thought they had to overcome, so... maybe that was the reason why.  
Ryo retrieved his shorts and a pair of sweatpants from his trolley and then slumped on the bed.  
  
" _You know, Ohkura? Sometimes I hate it, when it seems that we manage to talk like this only when we're too busy to see each other and when we finally meet, just the two of us, we do say almost nothing because we don't feel like needing any word at all_ ," Ryo blurts out. "I _wonder if we're just stupid, or whether growing up beside Murakami-kun and Yokoyama-kun just affected us very badly, or even whether it might be just our kind of love, taking shape like that,_ " he confessed.  
  
> _> Shin-chan and Yokoyama-kun sure affected us very badly... _ << Ohkura murmured softly.  
" _Indeed. But I prefer believing into the other option."  
>> Do you regret it? <<  
"Being just stupid?"  
>> Falling in love with me for real, _<< Ohkura retorted, matter-of-factly.  
_"Do you reckon I could?"  
_  
Ohkura didn't reply for so long that Ryo wondered whether he'd start hearing him snore loudly, sooner or later. In the middle of their conversation.  
  
_"Hey,_ " Ryo growled.  _"You haven't fallen asleep, have you?"  
>> Ryochan, you can close your eyes, right? _<< the drummer tweeted.  
_"... Sure. Why?"  
>> I'm kissing your forehead,_ << Ohkura warned him. >>  _Very lazily. And very dangerously, because your mouth is quite near and I cannot resist. <<  
_  
Ryo smiled. They were two idiots indeed.  
" _Playin' it naughty again, aren't you?"  
>> It's just a goodnight kiss, _<< Ohkura replied quickly.  
_"Full of longing, I hope_ ," Ryo went on.  
>> _Full of longing, of course. <<_  
  
_"Because I love you too, Ohkura,_ " Ryo said, clearing his throat.  
_> > Now I am imagining you being all cute and manly and embarrassed_, << Ohkura commented. >>  _You'll be glad I cannot see you, but I am not. <<  
"Moron,_" Ryo grumbled low.  
  
_> > But at the same time, it seems like I am already appreciating this Taiwan-thing. Maybe we should prepare overseas concerts more often... <<  
"Maybe we will_," Ryo mused, grinning. " _Just have faith, babe."_

  
He could hear Ohkura laugh wholeheartedly over the phone. And it was worth all the business trips of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Actually when Ohkura asks '... you tired?', I had meant it to be with the Japanese word 'tsukareta' (or, better, 'shindoi' in kansaiben XD), thus having a double meaning, if you know about that colloquial expression in Japanese. The first, of being tired, the second is also of 'having done it all, of effort being recognized and appreciated'.  
> So it would be:  
> Ohkura '... you tired?' --> "you must be tired, but you did your best"  
> Ryo: 'I'm never tired' --> *denying he's tired and not feeling like he's given his max effort* (despite the truth being that he's given his best for sure).  
> However totally lost in the English sentences, I found these nuances of meaning particularly touching in the conversation between Ohkura and Ryo here :)  
> 2\. MonteKura is a tender mocking nickname referring to Ohkura's MonteCristo drama, in Japanese MonteKurisuto, hence MonteKura XD  
> (if you're wondering, no, I've never heard Ryo call Ohkura like that -so far-, it's just something I loved putting in this story, given that over the time Ryo has given Ohkura plenty of nicknames ^^)
> 
> So. Healing passes through tenderness and fluffy smut, even for TORN :)  
> I hope you liked it, it's actually the very first time I write about Skype sex (fufufu) but I was very curious to try 8D (fufufu).


End file.
